In the space between the words
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (Traduction : OS) Cela faisait trente-huit minutes depuis que Kenma s'était excusé pour aller dans la salle de bains, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Tetsuro prit cela comme un signal pour s'excuser également. Personne n'eut d'arrière-pensée pour lui, mais Yaku capta son regard et lui fit un petit hochement de tête, comme pour dire "vas-y, il t'attend". [KuroKen].
**Salut salut !**

 **J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma toute première traduction ! J'ai voulu essayer et je trouve ça cool alors je retenterai peut-être l'expérience :D**

 **Merci à earlgreymilktea de m'avoir laissé traduire son OS ! Il est en anglais avec le même nom pour ceux qui veulent le lire en version originale (c'est toujours mieux et ça fait de la compréhension écrite :P)**

 **Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Haikyuu! ne m'appartiennent pas et l'histoire provient de l'imaginaire de earlgreymilktea. Je ne possède que les fautes (hypothétiquement) et les tournures de phrases françaises xD**

 **[Titre de "Just A Step Away" de Carly Rae Jepsen]**

* * *

Cela faisait trente-huit minutes depuis que Kenma s'était excusé pour aller dans la salle de bains, et il n'était toujours pas revenu. Tetsuro prit cela comme un signal pour s'excuser également. Il se leva, secouant ses jambes qui s'étaient endormies après trop de verres. Personne n'eut d'arrière-pensée pour lui, tous trop occupés à reparler d'histoires datant de leurs glorieux jours ou à boire en-dessous de la table. Seul Yaku capta son regard et lui fit un petit hochement de tête, comme pour dire " _vas-y, il t'attend"._

Donc il partit.

Etant le meilleur ami de Kenma depuis plus de la moitié de sa vie, Tetsuro était habitué aux sautes d'humeur du plus jeune. Il savait sa couleur préférée (le rouge), quel type de vêtements il préférait (des pulls larges, souvent volés dans la penderie du plus grand), quelle nourriture le réconfortait (la tarte à la citrouille, la moins chère qu'on pouvait trouver au konbini). Kenma détestait prendre des notes en cours et lorsqu'il le faisait, il dessinait des chats pour accompagner les formules. Il aimait prendre sa douche le matin pour avoir plus de temps pour ses jeux le soir. Tetsuro savait également que Kenma ne supportait pas le froid, mais se plaignait aussi rapidement de la chaleur.

Il avait comprit que le blond n'aimait pas les foules, ne les avait jamais aimées et ne les aimerait jamais. Et ce n'était pas grave. Même Tetsuro pouvait en avoir marre de se chamailler avec les autres ou de les taquiner avec des remarques sarcastiques au bout d'un certain temps. Et quand c'était le cas, il n'y avait que la compagnie d'une personne qui pouvait le recharger.

"Tu es là."

Perché sur le balcon du deuxième étage, à moitié enveloppé dans les ténèbres, à moitié illuminé par le clair de Lune, Kenma était une statue, son visage penché vers les lumières scintillantes de la ville s'étendant loin d'eux. Il n'avait même pas son téléphone de sorti, ce qui provoqua un léger froncement de sourcils chez Tetsuro.

"Kenma ? Tu vas bien ?"

L'autre garçon ne répondit pas pendant longtemps. Puis, lentement, il hocha la tête. Le brun prit cela comme une permission pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel et si Tetsuro louchait assez, il pouvait presque percevoir les étoiles près d'eux.

"Est-ce que tu as trop bu ?" demanda-t-il finalement, lançant un regard à Kenma qui n'avait toujours pas tourné son visage vers lui.

Le blond secoua la tête. Il sembla hésiter pendant un moment. Puis : "Tu n'es pas obligé de venir me voir tout le temps, tu sais."

Le plus grand eut un moment d'absence. De toute leur amitié, Kenma n'avait jamais commenté le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'écartait des autres, Tetsuro l'avait toujours, sans faute, retrouvé pour rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à revenir. Ces situations étaient devenues rares au fur et à mesure des années, surtout les dernières, depuis qu'ils avaient tous les deux quitté le lycée. Ils allaient dans la même université, mais dans des sections différentes donc il ne voyait son meilleur ami que lorsqu'ils rentraient ensembles.

D'abord, Tetsuro eu peur qu'il ne soit celui dont Kenma avait envie de se cacher, car si jamais le blond décidait que même lui était de trop, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse. Kenma était une part trop importante de sa vie, tellement présent que le perdre serait comme perdre une part de lui-même. Mais le brun réalisa que son meilleur ami avait grandi lui aussi. Il était moins anxieux, moins nerveux, plus calme, plus loquace. C'était différent, mais cela lui allait.

Seulement, faire cette remarque maintenant, ce n'était pas anodin ou alors c'était les effets de l'alcool. "Je sais" répondit Tetsuro en penchant la tête en arrière pour mieux observer le ciel. "Mais j'aime le faire."

Il vit Kenma le regarder du coin de l'œil. Le plus grand s'allongea un peu, une légère grimace dansant sur ses lèvres. "Tu n'aimes pas ça ?"

Le plus jeune cligna des yeux, des traces d'or se réfléchissant grâce à la lumière lunaire. Puis il ferma ses paupières et s'allongea sur le côté, de façon à ce que son front soit contre l'épaule du brun. "Si" murmura-t-il dans son haut.

"Bien" murmura Tetsuro en retour, glissant ses bras autour de l'autre garçon et le tirant contre son torse. La nuit était silencieuse, ni trop froide ni trop chaude, avec juste le bon nombre d'étoiles pour les garder secrètes. Comme s'ils étaient dans un vaste monde avec tout le temps dont ils avaient besoin, avant de retourner dans le bruit et l'instabilité du monde réel.

"Bien. Parce que je viendrai toujours te chercher, qu'importe le nombre de fois ou la distance."

Kenma ne répondit qu'en resserrant ses bras autour du plus grand. Il l'effleura doucement jusqu'à ce que son visage soit dans le creux du cou du brun et qu'ils soient tous les deux enlacés correctement, toute la chaleur et le silence encore présents, encore familiers, encore sécurisants. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à la fête des retrouvailles, Tetsuro senti ses battements de cœur ralentir à un rythme plus calme et ses paupières se fermèrent.

Tout comme Tetsuro saurait toujours où le retrouver, Kenma savait tout aussi sûrement comment le mettre à l'aise.

* * *

 **Tadaaaaam !**

 **Je sais, ce n'est pas grande chose. Mais j'ai trouvé ça adorable et je n'allais de toute façon pas commencer par une fanfiction de 100 000 mots :D**

 **Je sais aussi qu'il y a pas mal de répétitions, mais il y en a plus dans l'oeuvre originale et je trouve que si on enlève tout, la compréhension est beaucoup moins facile. Après tout, il n'y aurait que des "ils" partout :)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, un simple "j'aime" ou "y a des fautes" faisant parfaitement l'affaire ! Je les transmettrais à l'auteur ;)**

 **Kisses**

 **P.S : Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis bien de nouveau en mode "Haikyuu!" et je compte donc avancer un maximum dans les OS que je dois faire ainsi que dans la fanfiction avec Hinata ;) A bientôt :P**


End file.
